Pretty Perfect Night
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: After picking up the butterfly, Kaitlyn thought her night couldn't get any better... but it was just about to. 14/1/13 RAW. Kaitlyn/Seth OS.


She'd finally done it.

She'd finally won the Divas Championship, her very first Divas Championship to be exact. After months of chasing it, she'd finally beaten Eve and it was finally hers. There was no better place she could have won than in her hometown of Houston, at the 20th anniversary of Monday Night RAW. Quite an achievement considering she was just approaching her third year with the company, during that time winning season three of NXT, not to mention working her butt off over in FCW, and she'd done it and fairly so. This time she didn't have to worry about Eve making a run for it, because this time, that wasn't an option for Eve, the stipulation had been put in by Booker that if Eve fled the arena again, the title would be stipped from her and would go to Kaitlyn, which wasn't a win the Hybrid diva planned on getting nor wanted. Besides, she didn't expect Eve to run off again anyway, unless of course she planned on volentarily sacrificing her title. But no, it was a failry won match, which is exactly what Kaitlyn had hoped for. The smile hadn't left her face and the tears hadn't left her eyes, because being in her hometown tonight infront of her family and friends made this accomplishment all the more special. She was completely overwhelmed by the enthusiastic reactions, and the hugs that almost crushed her to death from the Divas backstage, Natalya and Layla in particular. Kaitlyn got a few well dones from some of the guys in the back, too. Hell, even 3MB sung her a congratulatory song for picking up the butterfly, which quite frankly made her night all the more amazing. Everyone was just so happy for her, which was one of the reasons she couldn't stop crying.

She turned a corner - almost forgetting where she was going; probably to the lockeroom or something - and almost bumped into one of the last people she wanted to be dealing with right now. Well, not so much dealing with, it's just her mood was at an all time high right now, and she didn't want it ruining, which she was pretty sure the woman infront of her intended to do.

"Wow, congratulations." AJ Lee said as she stood there, giving Kaitlyn a very unconvincing look.

"You know, I'd really appreciate that comment, if only it were true."

The younger diva rolled her eyes are the reply. "No, seriously," she moved a little closer to Kaitlyn, looking around to make sure no one was there. "I mean it. I'm really proud of you, Kaitlyn, you've come a long way. No one deserved this as much as you. Besides, it looks way better on you anyway." She gave a slight but sincere smile, and Kaitlyn was just about to question her whether or not she was joking, but she didn't, instead smiling back.

"Thanks, AJ. It... means a whole lot."

"Don't mention it. Like, really, don't. To anyone. Or I'll have to go full blown out crazy chick on you."

"Secret's safe with me, fellow chickbuster," she replied, earning a quick and pretty awkward hug from her friend - or whatever she was - before AJ hurried off down the hall some place else. Ziggler was set to compete against Cena tonight, so she was probably aiming to find Dolph.

Kaitlyn shook her head and smiled to herself, already not being able to get over just how strange and incredible tonight was and then she gets that. She honestly didn't expect that from AJ, maybe a laugh in the face or something, but no. That little spitfire really was full of surprises. She adjusted the Divas title on her shoulder a little, continuing to walk down the hall, noticing Seth Rollins straight ahead of her, he was leant against the wall on his side with his arms crossed, watching her as she approached him.

"I was hoping I would see you sometime soon tonight."

"Nice to see you too, hair twin."

"Nice little victory you got there," he pushed his weight off the wall, coming to stand infront of her, placing his hands on her waist. "Roman was pretty impressed with that spear, too."

"I'm glad he was," she smiled. "I thought I'd go a little vintage Edge," she slid the championship off her shoulder and placed it on the table they were stood near, before resting her arms around his neck. "I just can't believe I did it, I really can't. I'm the Divas Champion. It's just... a little hard to comprehend."

He gazed at her for a moment and smiled, wiping a tear from under her eye with his thumb. "Told you you could do it, didn't I?"

"You did, and well, it happened, much to everyone's surprise."

"Not everyone's. They're all happy for you, Kait, which is what counts," he tightened his grip on her waist slightly, his fingertips moving lightly over the skin of her lower back, and he could feel her back arch slightly. "Tonight is your night, so I think some kind of late celebration dinner is in order. Pizza?"

"Pizza? This is Texas, if anything, we'll be having steak."

"As you wish. I'm pretty new to Houston, so you'll have to show me around."

"Guess I will," she replied, and he smiled, leaning down and brushing a light kiss over her lips, releasing his grip on her waist then picking up the title and handing it to her. "So, I'll see you outside your lockroom soon and I guess we'll head off from there then." He winked before heading off.

"Yeah, I guess we will."

This night was just about to get even more perfect. 


End file.
